harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eve (MM)
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Quotes }} Eve (イヴ, Ivu) is one of the marriage candidates in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Eve is a cheerful and flirty girl who works as a waitress at the Moonlight Cafe. She works hard for Duke who is not only her boss, but also her Uncle. Eve arrives in town on the first day of Summer when the Cafe opens. One of her main objectives when coming to Flowerbud Village will be to bring her grandfather Terry back to live with her. Eve's parents have passed away, which contributes to feelings of wanting to take care of others. She's a bit of a romantic and enjoys gems, flowers, and juice. 'Locations' *Inside Moonlight Café (evenings, not Thursday) *At the bridge above the carpenter's workshop. *In the Village Square. *At the beach. *At Sunny Lake. *By the mountain path (where Paradise Orchard is built). 'Moving Out' After Eve becomes a permanent resident of the village, she may move out again for a temporary amount of time. This is due to the player not shipping enough crops and fruits in their shipping box. In order for Eve to move back into the village, grow crops and ship them through the shipping box. 'Gifts' Heart Events 2-Heart Gift Eve will come to your front door as you leave in the morning (regardless of which gender you're playing as) when she reaches two hearts. She will give you a glass of Very Berry Soda, and you will also get the "Night Moon" note. ---- 5-Heart Gift Eve will bring a second gift at 5 hearts, if you are playing as a male character. Eve will knock on your door in the morning as you leave and will give you a glass of Grape Soda. 'Wedding' After meeting all the of the marriage requirements and receiving your Blue Feather, the player will be able to propose. Whichever character you're proposing to must have a minimum of 8 hearts. If they accept your Blue Feather, the wedding will take place the following day (unless the following day is a festival). The wedding will take up one full day. 'Rival' In Harvest Moon: Magical Melody, each bachelor and bachelorette can be paired off to what is considered as the main character's rival. Each rival couple has one heart event between them, but they will never marry. You must have 4 hearts with your rival (the person of the same gender), and the marriage candidate must have less than 4 hearts. Your rival for Eve affection is Dan. Their event takes place at Paradise Orchard, and Meryl must be a villager. Befriend Ronald up to three hearts for Meryl to move in. 'Musical Note' Eve provides you with the 84th musical note, "Night Moon", when she brings you a gift for building up her friendship level to 2 hearts. Note Description: “An attractive belle who's cheerful. And those sad eyes she shows sometimes are attractive, too." Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelorettes Category:Magical Melody NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody